inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Doru Araeba
Doru Araeba was the capital of Vroengard, where the Dragon Riders once lived and trained. Facts Little is known about Doru Araeba except the fact that it was once the base and headquarters of the Dragon Riders before The Fall. It was built in a huge bowl-shaped valley surrounded by steep mountains.Glaedr recalls the names of several of the mountains. Their names being Ilthiaros, Fellsverd, Nammenmast, Huildrim, and Tírnadrim. A forest of spruce, pine, and fir trees lined the interior of the mountains. Huge buildings make up the overgrown city, which was built around a lake in the center of the valley. Rivers flowing from the mountain poured into the large lake. The doors of the buildings were like mouths to vast canverns, windows were as tall and wide as castle gates, and every wall was like a sheer cliff (as described in Inheritance). The stone that the city was constructed of was covered in ivy and moss everywhere, with only small exceptions. The buildings, due to the different races that lived there, had a unique style that wasn't entirely elvish or human. It is known that the epic battle between Galbatorix and the last Dragon Rider Vrael took place in Doru Araeba. Glaerun and his dragon were killed here by the elf Thuviel, along with many Dragon Riders. Due to the explosion caused by Thuviel when he converted his flesh into energy, the island is corrupted by an invisible poison. Eragon must cast a spell taught to him by Glaedr in order to be safe from it. It is also known that Brom's dragon Saphira was killed there by the Forsworn. The biggest and most important library of Alagaësia was located here, until it was destroyed during the Dragon War and ransacked by Galbatorix. In Inheritance it was discovered by Eragon that the Vault of Souls was located here. Along with Saphira and Glaedr he ventured to the ruins. While there, Eragon explored what remained of the ruins, discovering many new creatures that were created as a result of all the magic released in the battle between the Forsworn and the Riders, such as the íllgrathr (the burrow grubs Galbatorix used on Nasuada during her captivity) and the shadow birds (sundavrblaka). They also observed hooded figures wandering through the city, holding lanterns. Glaedr doesn't know who they are, but speculates that they might be descendants of those who hid during the battle, people who settled there after the fall, or those who worship dragons and Riders as gods. While there, Eragon and Saphira discover their True names. They do so in order to enter the Vault of Souls where they discover a chamber deep underground that contain a hundred and thirty-six Eldunarí (whether or not that includes the five who remained or Cuaroc is not clear) and two hundred and forty-three Dragon eggs (including twenty-six which were set to be joined with riders), that were hidden from Galbatorix before the fall of the riders. Location Doru Araeba was situated in the far corner of Alagaësia, on the island of Vroengard. This made it hard for anyone but Dragon Riders to get there, leaving them to train and study in peace, creating wonders such as Svellhjall. Spelling The spelling Doru Araeba is used in Eldest and Brisingr, while in Eragon and some translations the city is spelled Dorú Areaba. fr:Dorú Areaba de:Dorú Areaba es:Doru Araeba pl:Doru Araeba ru:Дору Ариба Category:Cities